Halliwell Family Line
The Halliwell Family Line also referred to as the Halliwell-Mitchell Family Line are a family of originally mortal-people, but are currently the modern-day descendants of the Warren Line, via Penelope Halliwell. The earliest known Halliwells are two mortal siblings, Allen Halliwell and Janice Halliwell. The magical beings in the family are powerful for many reasons, including the fact that they are bonded as a family. The Halliwell line also honors the Warren tradition of having names that begin with the letter "P". This tradition started with Penny's introduction into the family. Prior to that, the children were often named after their parents or Grandparents. History The Halliwell family are descendants of the Warren Line (via Penny Halliwell), however, the Warren name ended decades ago. The Halliwell name appeared for the first time with two presumably mortal siblings, Allen and Janice Halliwell. It is unknown who their parents are, or when they were born. Nothing is known about Janice, other than that she lived in San Francisco and used to watch her niece, Patty, for her brother. Allen married a Warren witch Penelope Johnson and she took his last name. Allen and Penny had one child together, Patricia Halliwell. Unfortunately, Allen died several years later leaving Penny widowed. Despite her future marriages, she never changed her name from Halliwell. From the time her daughter, Patty, was a young girl, Penny told her that if she were to ever marry, she should keep her last name of Halliwell. Patty stayed true to her mother and her own beliefs, and kept the name Halliwell after her marriage to Victor Bennett and gave the last name Halliwell to her first three children, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Her fourth and final child, Paige Matthews is the only exception to this tradition as she was adopted out of the family after her birth. After Penelope and Patricia's respective deaths, the Halliwell line continued with Patricia's four daughters. Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell were raised by their Grandmother, Penny Halliwell, in Patricia's childhood home of the Halliwell Manor. Throughout their childhood life, the existence of magic was hidden from them by Penelope in an attempt to protect them. Eventually, they each moved out of the Manor and into their own homes. After Penelope fell sick with a heart condition, Prudence and Piper moved back to the manor and helped Penelope until her death in 1999. Shortly after Penelope's death, Phoebe moved back into the Manor which leads to the discovery of them being witches and earning their powers. The three sisters then became the Charmed Ones and entered a three-year journey of fighting demons and evil beings together. During this time, Piper found love in her Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, and the two married. Phoebe also found love in a Demon-Human named Cole Turner, and later, a Cupid named Coop. The sisters' battle ended after Prudence was killed by the demon Shax, and seemingly ended the Charmed Ones. After Prudence's death, Piper and Phoebe discovered the existence of Paige Matthews, who intrigued them due to her hybrid status of being a witch who possessed the ability to orb. After summoning their Grandmother, Penny Halliwell, and their mother, Patty Halliwell, they discovered a well-kept secret - that they have a half-sister, the daughter of Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. The child was named Paige. Because of Paige's existence, the Power of Three still exists. Paige was adopted out of the family in an attempt to hide their daughter from the Elders and because of this Paige never knew about her family lineage. Piper and Phoebe tracked the girl down and told her the truth, but Paige initially didn't believe her sisters. However, she later came around and allowed them to tell her about her biological lineage. After a few months, Piper and Phoebe invited Paige to move into the Halliwell Manor with them so they could live together as both sisters and witches. Paige accepted and moved into Prudence's old room. Together, the three sisters began to fight evil and many demonic beings together for five more years. Within these five years, Piper gave birth to her and Leo's three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Each being a Whitelighter-Witch and Twice-Blessed Child. Phoebe also married Cole Turner, and then became pregnant with her and Cole's first child. However, she never birthed the child as she discovered it would also be the child of the Source of All Evil, and was forced to vanquish the Seer after she stole the baby. Phoebe also vanquished Cole after divorcing him. Phoebe then fell in love with a Cupid named Coop, and the two married and had three daughters, Prue, Parker, and Paris, all Cupid-Witches and the first of their three of there kind. Paige married a mortal named Henry Mitchell, and they moved into a house together. Shortly after, she gave birth to twin girls, Sabrina and Kathrine Mitchell who are both Whitelighter-Witches. Paige and Henry also adopted a third child, a mortal boy, who they named Henry Mitchell Junior. After Piper, Phoebe and Paige retired as the Charmed Ones, their children started to take over for them and the journey started in the year 2030. The eight magical children became known as the Power of Eight and the Fated Ones. Together, they faced a number of evils and saved innocents. The Fated Ones constantly battle evil and make numerous sacrifices for the greater good. Family Members * Allen Halliwell: Allen Halliwell was a mortal-man born to two unnamed Halliwells in an unknown year. Allen was also the brother of Janice Halliwell and the uncle to her unnamed child. He married a young witch named Penelope Johnson in an unknown year. The two had one child together, a daughter, who they named Patricia. They also became the leaders of a San Francisco hippie-witch coven and hosted weekly meetings at the Halliwell Manor. Unfortunately, Allen was killed on January 13th, 1967 in the Halliwell Manor. Allen was also the former father-in-law of Victor Bennett, Grandfather of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, as well as the Great-Grandfather of the Fated Ones. ** Penelope Johnson (Halliwell): Penelope "Penny" Johnson was a witch of Warren descent born on June 23rd, 1937 to Priscilla Baxter and Gordon Johnson. She is also the sister of Gordon Johnson II, Granddaughter of Philippa and Redmond Baxter, and the mother of Patricia Halliwell. Penny met Allen Halliwell sometime in the '70s, and the two were married rather quickly. Penny took her husbands' last name after this marriage. They had one child together, a daughter, who they named Patricia. They became leaders of a San Francisco hippie-witch coven and hosted weekly meetings in the Halliwell Manor. After her husbands' death on January 13th, 1967 at the hand of her best friend, Penny became a demon-slayer dedicated herself to the craft. She also added a number of spells, potions, and other entries to the Warren Book of Shadows. She also remarried three times, was engaged five times (not including Allen), all while raising her daughter in the Halliwell Manor. After her daughter's death, Penny raised her Granddaughters, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe, who were all under the age of ten, in the Halliwell Manor until they became adults. She ultimately died of a heart attack on March 5th, 1998 in the Halliwell Manor. She was also the former mother-in-law of Victor Bennett and Great-Grandmother to the Fated Ones. Penny now resides in the Ancestral Plane, where she looks after her Granddaughters and Great-Grandchildren as a Spirit, guiding them throughout their magical journey. * Janice Halliwell: Janice was the sister of Allen Halliwell, sister-in-law of Penny Halliwell, and the Aunt of Patty Halliwell. She would often babysit her niece at her "pad". Allen once remarked that Paige Matthews looks similar to Janice. * Patricia Halliwell: 'Patricia "Patty" was the only daughter of Allen Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell, and is a direct descendent of the Warren Line of Witches. Patty was also the niece of Janice Halliwell and often hung out at her Aunts "pad". Patty married Victor Bennett in an unknown year and had three daughters with him, Prudence Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, and Phoebe Halliwell. She also had a forbidden affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, which resulted in the birth and adoption of her fourth daughter, Paige Matthews, as well as her divorce from Victor Bennett. Patty later died on February 28th, 1978 after being drowned by the Water Demon. She now resides in the Ancestral and Spiritual plane where she watches over her descendants. ** 'Victor Bennett: * Prudence Halliwell: 'Prudence is the first-born daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, and was born on October 28th, 1970. She is the eldest sister of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and oldest half-sister of Paige Matthews. She was raised by her mother until Patty's death in 1978, at which point she went into the care of her Grandmother, Penny Halliwell. She later moved out of the Manor and then moved back in along with Piper when her Grandmother became ill. After Penny's death in 1998, Prudence's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell moved into the manor and the sisters discovered their Wiccan abilities and became the legendary Charmed Ones. Prudence died on May 17th, 2001 after being thrown through a wall and killed by Shax. * 'Piper Halliwell: Piper is the second-born daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, and was born on August 7th, 1973. She is the middle sister between her older sister Prudence Halliwell, and younger sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. She was raised by her mother until Patty's death in 1978, at which point she went to live with her Grandmother, Penelope Halliwell. In her adult years, Piper helped her Grandmother out around the Halliwell Manor and continued to live there. After Penelope's death, Piper, along with her sisters, received their previously bound powers and became the legendary Charmed Ones and Power of Three. They also received their Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, who after much struggle and heartache, Piper was finally able to marry and settle down with. The couple had three children together, Wyatt Halliwell (2003), Chris Halliwell (2004), and Melinda Halliwell (2007). After the death of her eldest sister, Prudence (which seemingly ended the Charmed Ones) Piper discovered the existence of her younger half-sister Paige Matthews. With Paige's existence, the Charmed Ones and Power of Three were able to be reconstituted. Currently, Piper owns a successful restaurant where she is a chef and businesswoman. ** Leo Wyatt: Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt, born May 6th, 1924, is the son of two mortals, Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed woman. While fighting in WWII as a medic, he was killed when a bomb exploded in his camp, killing everyone. Due to his heroic measures that save numerous lives, Leo was rewarded by being reborn as a Whitelighter. In 1998, he was assigned to be the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, and he quickly fell in love with Piper Halliwell. Their relationship was strictly forbidden, and both Leo and Piper knew this. However, they wanted to be together forever, so they fought against the Elders to be together. The Elders, after much struggle and heartache, allowed the two to be together. Leo married Piper and the two had a son, Wyatt Halliwell. Their relationship went through a number of ups and downs, but they have always made it through. After Leo became an Elder himself, their second son, Chris Halliwell, was conceived. This resulted in Leo falling from grace so he could be with his family once and for all. After becoming and leaving the Avatars and being taken by the Angel of Destiny, Leo was finally able to settle down with Piper, and the two had a third child, Melinda Halliwell. Leo is currently the headmaster of Magic School, where he teaches a number of classes. * Phoebe Halliwell: ** Coop Halliwell: * Paige Matthews: ** Henry Mitchell: * Wyatt Halliwell: Wyatt Halliwell, born February 2nd, 2003 in the Halliwell Manor, is the first-born child and son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His birth was prophesied centuries before, as he is a powerful Twice-Blessed child. On the day of his birth, the planets aligned, an Aurora Borealis struck, and magic ceased for the entire day. Magic was only restored when he was born, and these events coincided with him being the prophesized Twice-Blessed child. Wyatt grew up in the Halliwell Manor and was primarily raised by Piper Halliwell and her sisters, since his father was often away (either as an Elder, Avatar, or taken by the Angel of Destiny) for the first few years of his life. Wyatt is also the oldest brother to both Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. * Chris Halliwell: * Melinda Halliwell: * Prudence J. Halliwell: * Parker Halliwell: * Paris Halliwell: * Sabrina Mitchell: * Kathrine Mitchell: * Henry Mitchell Junior: Related Families * The Warren Line: The line started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren, in the late 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. The Warren Line is the line of witches to which the Halliwell Family and Mitchell Family belong. * Johnson Line: The Johnson family are related to the Halliwell family via Penny Halliwell. The Johnson's are Penny's birth family and direct relatives of the Halliwell family. They are also descendants of the Warren Line and a family of witches. Nothing else is known about this family. * Bennett Family: * Wilder Family: * Wyatt Family: * Mitchell Family Line: The Mitchell Family Line is a family line of Humans. However, the Mitchell family was turned into a magical family after Henry Mitchell married Paige Matthews. Notable Allies Currently * The Magical Community * The Elders * Cupids * Jenkins Family Line ** Billie Jenkins-Raven ** Laurel Raven ** Kyle Raven ** Thomas Raven * Marcus * Hope Kermen Notable Enemies Currently * Luesent Formerly Property Buildings * Halliwell Manor: * Mitchell Manor: * Halliwell-Coop Manor: * Halliwell's Restaurant: Artifacts * Warren Book of Shadows: This Book of Shadows has been in the Warren-Halliwell line for many generations. It is considered the tome of the Halliwell family and contains information on a number of magical beings. It also contains spells, rituals, potions, and history about the Warren line. The book is very sacred to the family, and it is always stored in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Notes and Trivia Category:Fated Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Family Line Category:Article stubs